Said and Done
by Heixarn Mizu
Summary: Dia? Bukan ahli pedang, tidak juga ksatria yang terhormat. Tapi jangan pernah meremehkan ayunan pedangnya yang mematikan. For FFC: 50 sentences II. Warning inside.


Haaaaaai akhirnya saya kembali buat fic lagi setelah hiatus :D *penonton buru-buru bubar* Fic ini dibuat untuk memuaskan hasrat saya menulis tentang Gan Ning dan menjawab sebuah challenge infantrum yaitu 50 sentences. Tapi saya ga kuat buat 50-nya sekaligus, jadi cuma buat setengahnya -_- Btw, saya menggunakan set satu dari Farfalla-san, enjoy~

Summary: Dia? Bukan ahli pedang, tidak juga ksatria yang terhormat. Tapi jangan pernah meremehkan ayunan pedangnya yang mematikan. For FFC: 50 sentences II. Warning inside.

Warning: super random, un-beta-ed, sentences/drabbles abstrak, setting DW 5, typos, some AT—some OOC, ambiguity, dkk. Don't like? Bet ya click the 'back' button if ya don't like it.

* * *

Dynasty Warriors

©KOEI

Said and Done

©Heixarn Mizu

* * *

1. Darah

Tubuhnya mulai gemetar menahan hasrat yang menguar. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk seringai lapar. Bau amis menggoda syaraf pembaunya, menggelitik tengkuknya, membuat lidahnya mendecap keras. Begitu rasa metalik itu terbayang di setiap jengkal syarafnya, tangannya yang memegang senjata mulai terasa licin oleh keringat.

Ah, tubuhnya sudah tidak sabar rupanya.

2. Kunci

_Tak punya darah dan air mata? Maaf, tapi aku sudah mengunci semua perasaanku ke dalam sebuah kotak dan membuang kuncinya ke dasar laut._

3. Musik

Begitu gemerincing bel memecah keheningan, membentuk harmoni yang indah namun misterius, mereka tahu apa yang akan datang kemudian; kematian.

4. Kertas

Ia merobek gulungan itu dengan marah, menghiraukan desah kaget dari para jendral yang ada di depannya. Diinjaknya robekan kertas tersebut—persetan dengan kalah jumlah, tidak ada yang bisa mengejeknya seperti itu tanpa merasakan amukannya.

5. Dia

Dia? Seorang mantan bajak laut yang dulu sangat ditakuti di daerah Selatan.

Dia? Bukan ahli pedang, tidak juga ksatria yang terhormat. Tapi jangan pernah meremehkan ayunan pedangnya yang mematikan.

Dia? Akhirnya bergabung dengan Wu atas promosi dari Lu Meng yang—katanya—melihat potensi di dalam dirinya.

Dia—_siapa?_

6. Suara

Suara bariton berlogat selatan yang kental itu paling ditakuti pasukan musuh jika sudah mengeluarkan perintah-perintah menakutkan di medan perang.

7. Bintang

Di saat-saat seperti ini, ia bisa melihat mata coklat Gan Ning bersinar di tengah kegelapan malam, berkelip indah seperti bintang yang kini tengah menaungi mereka.

8. Malam

Jika diibaratkan, Gan Ning itu seperti bumi, mempunyai siang dan malam. Bagai siang, ia seseorang yang bebas dan santai, selalu percaya diri. Namun, layaknya malam yang pekat, ia juga mempunyai sisi gelap yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh teman-temannya.

9. Diam

Gan Ning tidak mengucapkan apa-apa saat Sun Quan memujinya paska kemenangan mereka di Chi Bi—tapi mereka tahu mantan bajak laut itu merasa sangat tersanjung mendengar pujiannya.

10. Bicara

Ling Tong dan Gan Ning saling mendelik tajam. Mata bertemu mata, mengirimkan sinyal yang tidak dimengerti orang lain, mengeluarkan pandangan siap membunuh. Namun, tak ada satu kata pun yang terucap sedari tadi.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya mereka berargumen tanpa suara seperti ini. Bahkan, tanpa bicara pun mereka berdua bisa mengerti apa yang mereka maksud satu sama lain.

11. Rahasia

Ia tak ingin orang lain tahu bahwa ia takut melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri—melihat bajak laut kejam yang merupakan masa lalunya itu terpantul di cermin.

12. Pulang

Hal yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah segera menyelesaikan tugas ini, pulang ke Wu dan melihat wajah puas tuannya.

13. Manis

Ling Tong punya banyak kosa kata untuk rivalnya itu. Arogan, keras kepala, kasar, dan segudang kata-kata kurang sedap lainnya untuk menggambarkan seorang Gan Ning. Namun, saat ia melihat rekannya itu mengelus seekor anak harimau peliharaan Sun Quan dengan penuh kasih sayang, bibirnya membentuk senyum lembut, wajahnya yang garang sedikit melunak—sebuah kata baru muncul di benak Ling Tong.

_...Tian, tolong sadarkan hambamu ini yang baru saja menganggap si bajak laut brutal itu manis..._

14. Cinta

Kepada siapakah Gan Ning dapat memberikan hatinya? Agaknya tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menjawab enigma dunia yang satu ini.

15. Lapar

Setan pencuri makanan.

Setiap malam ada yang mencuri makanan dari dapur istana. Anehnya, sebanyak apapun penjaga dikerahkan untuk mengamankan dapur, pencuri itu tetap saja bisa lolos. Karena itu dijuluki setan. Meskipun makanan yang dicuri paling-paling hanya sepotong daging, hal ini cukup meresahkan penghuni istana karena berarti penjagaan istana ini tidak cukup aman.

Ling Tong tidak percaya. Apalagi ketika suatu malam ia menangkap seorang rekannya yang bertato berkeliaran di malam hari dengan noda mencurigakan di sekitar mulutnya. Ditambah dengan cengiran bersalah yang ia kenakan.

Pagi berikutnya, wajah Gan Ning dihiasi lebam kebiruan. Dan setelah itu setan pencuri makanan tidak lagi melakukan aksinya.

16. Dingin

Dinginnya angin barat daya memang menusuk tulang, tetapi senyum teman-temannya sudah cukup menghangatkan hatinya.

17. Matahari

_Gan Ning dan matahari sama-sama menyebalkannya!_ gerutu Ling Tong yang sedang menunggu rivalnya yang tak kunjung muncul itu dalam hati—sambil mengelap keringat yang sedari tadi menetes di pelipisnya.

18. Awan

Hanya seorang Gan Ning yang bisa berpendapat bahwa lukisan mahal milik Zhou Yu yang dipajang di ruangannya itu kalah indah dengan goresan lembut awan sore yang kini sedang ia pandangi sambil berbaring di rerumputan.

19. Sendiri

Kini ia tidak takut untuk menghadapi masa depan itu sendiri; sebab ia punya teman-teman yang ia percayai.

20. Hujan

Tetes hujan mulai membasahi rambut kecoklatannya sampai ujung sepatunya; membersihkan darah dan peluh di tubuhnya serta menghapus semangat dan harapan Gan Ning.

21. Hancur

Ia bisa pura-pura bergeming saat melihat pemakaman Lu Meng. Tapi sebenarnya, hatinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

22. Biru

Pantulan biru kehijauan dari sungai Yangtse selalu berhasil menenangkan hatinya yang sedang gundah.

23. Lompat

_"Jangan!" _Namun Gan Ning sudah keburu melompati kobaran api dasyat itu untuk menyelamatkan salah seorang anak buahnya yang masih tertinggal di dalam.

24. Akhir

Saat badannya yang berlumuran darah sudah tidak bisa bergerak dan serbuan panah dari musuh siap mengakhiri hidupnya, ia hanya bisa tertawa keras; rupanya kisah hidup Gan Ning sang bajak laut hanya sampai di sini.

25. Jantung

Tangan Lu Xun berhenti di atas dada kirinya yang bersih dari tato, berusaha mencari getar penanda kehidupan. Namun akhirnya ia berhenti, menutup matanya dan menggelengkan kepala—sudah terlambat.

* * *

Puas juga setelah hiatus berhasil menyelesaikan challenge ini, yah meski cuma setengah set :') Author-note coretkomentargapentingcoret (silakan di-skip bila tak berkenan xD):

1&2. Head-canon saya: Gan Ning itu dulunya bajak laut kejam, tapi setelah begabung dengan Wu jadi agak, er, 'jinak' sedikit xD

5. Aneh? Entahlah, tiba-tiba jari saya pengen ngetik seperti itu~ *plak*

7. Tidak bermaksud untuk bikin romance. Bisa saja 'ia' yang ada di sini itu Ling Tong, Lu Meng, Lu Xun, atau bahkan officer Wei atau Shu yang pernah bekerja sama dengannya. Cuma ingin menunjukkan… sisi lain seorang Gan Ning :P

11. Eisoptrophobia = takut dengan refleksi/bayangan diri sendiri.

13. Mein Gott, ampuni saya wahai pembaca yang budiman xD Saya tahu dari perspektif dua ataupun tiga titik sekalipun seorang Gan Ning susah dicari sisi 'keimutan'-nya, tapi imajinasi liar saya rupanya berkata lain #dibakar

18. Another head-canon. Cocok kan kalo kita bayangkan seorang Gan Ning sedang bermalas-malasan di atas rumput sambil melihat awan sore ala Shikmaru Nara-nya Naruto? #maksa #ditendang. Adakah yang berbaik hati bikin fanart dari sentence ini buat saya? #shamelessrequest

Ngomong-ngomong challenge infantrum, sudahkah anda bergabung dengan Infantrum; INDONESIAN FANFICTION AUTHOR FORUM? Banyak challenge menarik, diskusi seputar ffn, fangirling, bahkan gossip! Come join us! #shamelesspromotion

Merci beaucoup pour lecture~ :3 *kembali berhibernasi*


End file.
